A Lemon A Day
by Scarf-san
Summary: A series of smutty Gruvia one-shots! First chapter: The Cursed Tea. Gray and Juvia accidentally drink tea that's been infused by a dark, mysterious magic. It is said that whomever ingests it will lose every ounce of control and succumb to their sexual desires. [Hint of Nalu]


A/N: Hi friends! It's Scarf-san, or sleepy-giggles from Tumblr. I'm so excited to start the 'A Lemon A Day' series. It will contain multiple smutty one-shots of Gruvia; some will stick to canon material, while others will be AU. Hope you guys will enjoy, and happy reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** This story contains mature and sexual content not suitable for people under 18. Read at your own risk, you have been warned! I make my characters do stupid stuff because they're fictional, but in real life please be sure to always practice safe and protected sex.

 **The Cursed Tea**

Summary: Gray and Juvia accidentally drink tea that's been infused by a dark, mysterious magic. It is said that whomever ingests it will lose every ounce of control and succumb to their sexual desires.

* * *

"You two look like shit."

The dragon slayer and celestial mage remained slumped in their seats, looking dead and soulless despite Gray's blunt remark.

"What in the world happened?" Wendy leaned across the table in concern.

"Aghhh… don't even mention it," Happy groaned, clearly exhausted. "I couldn't get any sleep last night and was even kicked out of my own house by these two… these two ANIMALS!"

The exceed erupted into tears while the others looked on in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Erza demanded. "Natsu, Lucy, explain yourselves."

The pink-haired mage opened his mouth, but whatever words that came out was slurred and incomprehensible. Lucy made no attempt to talk; her face turning a bright shade of red was her only reply.

"I can explain."

Everyone turned their heads to see Porlyusica walk into the guild hall.

She took out a small green can that had a picture of tea leaves on the front, and in the corner, there were tiny black letters that said 'Warning: potent lust spell'.

"These idiots didn't check the label and drank a special tea that's infused with a dark, powerful spell. It turns the unfortunate souls who drink it into horny, savage beasts. Disgusting… only humans could come up with such a thing".

Shock settled in the faces of the onlookers, and jaws dropped.

"Hey! How were we supposed to know that this reward we got from a mission is actually a sick love potion some bastard cooked up?!" Natsu jumped out of his seat, having finally recovered from his stupor.

"HA! I wouldn't be surprised if you shoved the whole thing in your mouth the second you heard it was edible."

"What the fuck did you just say ice princess?!"

"I said, only a flame brain like you would let this happen—"

"Stop it, both of you!" Lucy slammed her hands on the table just as Erza knocked their heads together to break up the fight.

"By the time we realized something was wrong, we had finished the whole pot. That's when…," Lucy blushed furiously.

"That's when Happy had to come get my help," Porlyusica finished for her.

"They started wrestling each other naked, making all sorts of weird noises. I was so scared!" Happy wailed. "And then Natsu threw me out of the house, saying that I was in the way."

"Forgive me Happy," Natsu mumbled, shedding a tear as well. "I wasn't myself last night…."

The elderly woman sighed. "Anyway, the worst is over. I followed them here today to make sure that the antidote they took is working as it should. There has been four other cases of people falling victim to this distasteful prank. You should all be cautious too, since it is a spell that can reduce even a saint to nothing but an animal. It will corrupt the mind and enslave the body to act on your most carnal desires."

Gray sighed. There's no such thing as a peaceful day in this guild. But he had more important things to do than loiter around and tease Natsu and Lucy. For today at least.

"Well, I'm gonna head back now. Make sure flame breath here doesn't get into any more trouble." He waved off Natsu's threat that he's gonna kick his sorry ass all the way to Edolas when he gets better, and strode out the guild doors.

"Gray-san is leaving earlier than usual," Wendy noticed.

Erza smiled proudly at that. "Ah. It must be because Juvia is cooking him dinner tonight."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gray let out a satisfied sigh as he set down the empty tea cup and gave his stomach a hardy pat.

"That was delicious, Juvia." His girlfriend had promised to cook him a proper meal today since he just got back from a week-long mission, but little did he know that she had prepared him a feast. Actually, he really shouldn't be all that surprised. It was Juvia after all. It was the first time he got to enjoy such a generous display of food all by himself, without Natsu around to fight him for the best parts of a chicken.

The blunette who sat across from him smiled shyly. "Juvia's glad to hear that, Gray-sama!"

"By the way, where'd you get this tea from? It's really good."

"Ah! Juvia bought it from the local market down the street. This brand is very popular right now!" The water mage left briefly and came back with a small green can. When she handed it to Gray, his gaze settled on the familiar looking label. Then, his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"No." His voice came out so soft it could barely be heard.

Juvia cocked her head to the side, puzzled. "What was that Gray-sama?"

He lifted his gaze and with a grave expression, told her about everything that had happened at the guild earlier that day. About how their two friends suffered a most embarrassing and shameful night, how Happy was kicked out of his house, and how Porlyusica's intervention had put a stop to the spell.

"They drank the same tea." Gray finished.

"It can't be…" Juvia covered her mouth, horrified. But then, her imagination ran wild and a dreamy look washed over her features. "It can't be…," she said again, more excited than before.

"Oi!" Gray could tell that she had the wrong idea already. "It's not the type of potion you're thinking of! This particular spell will literally turn us into animals, and we won't have an ounce of sanity to control what we do."

"Oh no, is there an antidote?" If this tea truly holds such power, then Juvia doesn't want herself or Gray to be under its manipulation. Having experienced Invel's Ice Lock was traumatizing enough.

"Let's hurry to the guild. If we're lucky, Porlyusica might still be there."

"Okay!" Juvia scrambled around trying to remove her apron, just as Gray got up hastily to make a dash to the front door. In the madness of it all, the water mage slipped on one of the tails of her apron and crossed her feet with Gray's in the process, bringing him down with her.

 _THUD._

The force of the fall resulted in Juvia sprawled out on top of Gray, with their limbs tangled up in awkward positions. Their eyes locked then, lips inches apart.

The devil slayer could feel his heart beating a fierce rhythm against his chest, and instantly he felt that it was difficult to breathe.

'This can't be right,' he thought, panicking. 'The effects of the tea are this fast?!'

To make things worse, he was torturously aware of the blunette's ample breasts pressed against his bare chest, and her squirming made his blood rush first to his head, and then to his other…head.

"J-Juvia!" He sputtered.

"Yes?" She squirmed some more. "Juvia is trying to get up, but Gray-sama's elbow is on her dress."

"Oh." Gray lifted his arm and sneaked a glance at her, and he instantly regretted it. Were her eyes always this blue? Not just any kind of blue, but a deep, royal blue that reminded him of the ocean on a sunny day.

His unwavering gaze caused her cheeks to grow unbearably hot, and she became equally captivated by his intense eyes. Somehow, this closeness felt very different from the many times she'd thrown herself at him into a hug. This was not an act that was initiated by her random expressions of love; this situation felt as foreign to her as that fateful day when Gray finally gave her the answer.

"We uh…should really get going." The deep, rich tone of his voice broke her out of her reverie and released butterflies in her stomach.

"Ah, yes," her fingers moved delicately against the hard lines of his abs. "We should…go right now…"

"Before it's too late," he finished, mesmerized by her thick, fluttering eyelashes. But neither made any indication of moving.

Her eyes hooded with a strange desire, Juvia's face dipped dangerously close to his. Was she giving in too easily to this cursed spell? She doesn't know. She only knows that whatever motivation she had before to fight the effects had left without warning, leaving her with a yearning so strong that it no longer made sense to get up.

A hand reached up to tenderly caress her cheek, and before she knew what was happening, Gray had leaned over and parted her lips with his own in a firm, sultry kiss.

Her gasp was muffled as he moved his mouth skillfully against hers.

"We have to stop, Gray-sama." Her actions betrayed her words as Juvia pulled him closer, moaning into their kiss.

"Do we?" They separated only briefly before Gray crushed their bruised lips together yet again, this time more hungrily than before.

His hand wandered down to her small waist as he relished in the delicious, sweet taste of her mouth. Despite knowing that he was very heavily drugged, he couldn't stop slipping his tongue inside, or trailing his hand lower to her voluptuous hips. The pressure of her soft body on his sent a wave of pleasure to his groin, and he winced when he felt his pants tighten.

It was as if every ounce of inhibition he possessed had dissipated. All that existed in his world at that moment was the sexy woman on top of him.

The curse be damned. He wanted her.

In a swift movement, Gray flipped their bodies over and had her pinned beneath him. His eyes traced over her flushed face, and down to the bow made out of flimsy string that barely covered her cleavage. If he wanted to, the string would come apart easily with a slight tug….

"Um, Gray-sama." Her voice made him stop. His hand was mere centimetres away from the bow.

Suddenly, it dawned on him that what he was about to do would be a huge step in their relationship. It hasn't been long since the war with Alvarez ended, and they've both been taking things slow when it came to expressing intimacy.

Gray peered over at her before quickly looking away, a blush spreading across his face. "Sorry… I got carried away."

Juvia caught his hand before he could pull away, and shyly placed it on top of the bow. "No, it's okay. Juvia doesn't mind…if it's Gray-sama."

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. Even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that they should get to Porlyusica right away, his brain was simply not in charge right now.

Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled the string that held the dress together, revealing the blue transparent bra underneath.

The sight of her took his breath away. She's so beautiful, and he couldn't believe that he came so close to losing her in the war.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. The sensation made Juvia shiver and bite back a moan. She gasped when Gray nipped at the skin on her neck, and then he bit down gently before soothing over the bruise with his tongue.

The pleasure was so intense that it left her feeling light-headed. Every brush of his lips, every touch of his long fingers made her hardened nipples strain against the thin fabric of her bra. His hand finally made it to her breast and he grazed her stiff peak with his thumb.

"Ah!" She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back more moans.

She probably didn't know that the sound she made drove him crazy. As if they were opposite ends of a magnet, he slammed his lips to hers in a smouldering kiss. This time, he took his time exploring her hot mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm, you taste so good Juvia," he growled as she took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it.

Gray's fingered worked fast and swiftly ripped her bra and dress off, tossing them to a dark corner of the room. Juvia parted her lips in astonishment when she felt his erection on her inner thigh.

Heat immediately pooled to her nether regions at the contact, and although she couldn't think clearly, she knew with every fibre of her being that she needed more. She pulled him closer and used her legs to shift their position. Bringing her hips up to meet his, she proceeded to grind against his hardness.

The ice mage groaned deeply. His manhood throbbed achingly against the constraining fabric of his pants, which were getting tighter and tighter by the second, and Juvia's grinding wasn't helping one bit.

Sensing his problem, the blunette reached a hand between their hips and undid the zipper. He shrugged off the stupid article of clothing, leaving only his boxers. He pushed his erection against her wet mounds, and they both shuddered with pleasure.

"Fuck." Gray took both her breasts into his hands and squeezed as he rubbed himself on her frantically. He could feel every ounce of self-control leaving him, and at the same time being replaced by an euphoric sensation so addicting that he couldn't get enough.

"Gray-sama!" Her fingers gripped tightly at his muscular back when she felt herself getting so wet to the point that she could almost not feel her underwear at all. Their grinding became slippery due to the wetness created by both their arousals, and it served to heighten the sensations even more.

Juvia pulled desperately at his boxers. "Take it off."

He obeyed eagerly and almost ripped hers off at the same time. Now completely naked, the water mage redirected her gaze to his thick, rigid arousal, and the muscles between her legs reflexively clenched in anticipation.

Gray's breathing became quick and laboured as he grabbed one side of her hip and moved his thumb along her moist, swollen lips. She writhed in absolute bliss under his touch, and it only served to encourage him more. Rubbing the pink nub of her clit gently, he watched as she jerked forward and cried out his name. He continued teasing her until Juvia's vision blurred. She was drowning in pleasure, and was afraid that if it kept building up, she was going to lose herself completely.

Unable to help himself, the devil slayer nuzzled his face against her heavy breasts before taking one of the stiff buds into his mouth and suckling hungrily. Juvia grasped a handful of his black hair and moaned loudly. When he swirled his hot tongue around her sensitive tip, she felt her whole body tense up and immediately clamped her legs tightly on his hand.

"Please," she gasped out. "Juvia can't…take it anymore."

"Oh? Can't take what anymore?" He smirked in amusement. "This?" He slipped his index finger into her crevice and growled deeply in pleasure at how wet and tight it was. "Or this?" Another finger was inserted, and he began to pump her repeatedly.

"Gray-sama!" She screamed, voice dripping with desire. "Please…I need you… inside."

He didn't need to be told twice. Without warning, he forced the tip of his manhood inside and they both shivered at the raw contact.

"Fuck, you're so tight." With a final push, Gray forced the rest of his shaft inside and groaned. The feeling of her hot core gripping every inch of him was almost too much to handle.

"Ahh," she moved her hips instinctively, losing herself to the ecstasy of being stretched to the limit by his cock. "It feels… so good."

He thrusted deeper and harder each time their hips met, with a rhythm only known to them. Every wave of pleasure spread to their core and continued to build up, threatening to overflow.

Juvia panted and dug her nails into Gray's skin, leaving long red marks along his back. He moaned in response and thrusted faster and faster, repeatedly hitting the sensitive spot within her folds. The feeling of being inside her alone was enough to push him over the edge.

Her muscles squeezed around his length and she cried out as an intense, almost ethereal sensation reached her. Gray tensed and threw his head back when his own climax washed over him. He grunted as he spilled his hot cum inside her, and they both rode out the last waves of pleasure together.

The ice mage collapsed on top of his girlfriend, absolutely spent. When she found her strength again, Juvia wrapped her arms around his head and played with the soft strands of his hair.

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks that we should go get the antidote now."

His eyes snapped open. Due to the heat of the moment, that whole thing about the cursed tea had completely escaped his mind.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The doors of the guild flew open, revealing two Fairy Tail mages who were completely out of breath.

The remaining members of the guild stared questioningly at them.

"Where's Porlyusica?" Gray demanded.

A figure with long pink hair stepped out from the shadows. "What do you want at this goddamned hour?"

"Porlyusica-san, please help us," Juvia approached her hesitantly. "Due to Juvia's carelessness, we drank the same tea that had drugged Natsu-san and Lucy." She gave Porlyusica the small green can that had started this whole mess, and bit her lips nervously.

The pink-haired lady smelled the leaves inside, took one look at the can and chucked it at Gray's head.

"Ow! What was that for you old hag?!" The devil slayer rubbed the growing bump on his head tearfully. "We just wanted the antidote."

"Antidote my ass!" If possible, Porlyusica managed to look even more irritated than before. "Hmph, you two are even more dim-witted than that hot-headed moron and blondie over there."

Laughter erupted somewhere from the back of the guild hall, and heads turned to see Natsu clutching his stomach.

"Did you hear that popsicle-for-brains? She said you're more stupid—" Lucy whacked him across the head in embarrassment.

The elderly woman ignored them and continued impatiently. "The drink your two had wasn't drugged at all, it's just normal tea leaves. I can tell by just looking at it." She then pointed an accusing finger at the couple. "Would it kill ya to read the label for once?!""

Gray and Juvia just stared at her in dumbfounded silence.

Looking them up and down with disapproval, she said, "Don't use the tea as an excuse for whatever disgusting thing you two did. I'm going to show myself out, don't bug me unless someone's dying."

And with that, Porlyusica left, leaving behind many dropped jaws and saucer eyes.

"Whoa, does that mean they finally did **it**?!"

"Atta boy, Gray!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Did you hear that Lucy? They did all that stuff even without being cursed—"

 _THWACK._

Lucy walked away while massaging her arm. 'That idiot,' she thought angrily. 'Why did he say it as if it was such a bad thing….' A blush found its way to her cheeks as she looked over fondly at the unison raid pair. Maybe someday, that blockhead of hers would realize his feelings….

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! Gray and Juvia weren't under the influence of any spell to begin with, they were just horny. xD And poor Lucy, she's always so sad in my stories. One of these days I'm gonna have to write a fic where she ends up with her dragon slayer haha. If you have a few minutes to spare, please leave a review! They always make me super happy. ^^

The next one-shot chapter will be out soon-ish, so please stick around for it!


End file.
